1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electrosurgical systems that include an electrosurgical energy request apparatus with non-energized switching capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical systems that utilize electrosurgical instruments, typically, include energized energy request apparatuses (e.g., one or more switching devices) that are configured to send energy requests to an electrosurgical generator that is configured to supply electrosurgical energy to the electrosurgical instrument. In certain instances, and for convenience, the switching devices are, typically, operably disposed on the electrosurgical instrument.
One drawback, however, with providing the switching device on the electrosurgical instrument is “RF creepage” breakdown, which is caused as a result of the switching devices being located within the electrosurgical instrument and in close proximity to the electrosurgical energy provided to the electrosurgical instrument. To reduce or eliminate this “RF creepage” breakdown, the switching devices are, typically, provided with one or more isolated power sources and detection circuits; this, however, increases the potential for alternate RF leakage paths during operation at elevated RF levels. Diverted RF energy through the switching device and/or the RF leakage paths may reduce clinical efficacy and/or may create a non-desirable environment for a patient.
Another potential drawback, with diverting the RF energy through the switching device is a potential for switch “burnout.” To compensate for this switch “burnout” one or more additional isolation components are, typically, placed in series with the switching device.